Hot summerdays
by Inge
Summary: Draco's got a crush on Harry and vice versa. Sort of. On a hot summerday, they meet. And what follows then is unexpected for both... WIP!
1. Prologue

Title: Hot summerdays  
  
Author: Inge  
  
Rating: Euhm. I guess pg-13 for... events between Draco and Harry. Tell me if I should change the rating, though.  
  
Parings: Draco/Harry (d'oh) and a little Hermione/Ron. Kawaii 'ne?  
  
Summary: D/H smut/slash I guess. Draco has a crush on Harry, Harry doesn't know what the hell happens to him when he dreams about Draco. When they meet at the lake on a hot summerday, only dressed in swimming shorts, who knows what's gonna happen? ^_^ *Evil smirk*   
  
Also including the old 'Lucius-hits-Draco'stuff, cause I just couldn't resist. Sorry Drako! ^_^  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fanfic, so be nice. Should I finish this? I love C&C, so pleeeez gimme feedback! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are (C) J.K. Rownling. Don't sue me, I'm already broke.  
  
~*~  
Prologue  
  
I never thought it'd happen  
Drowning in eyes I hated  
Touching the skin I detest  
Meeting the lips I.. love?  
Yet it feels good  
Felt good  
Until he came  
Torn apart by other's hate,  
And silver blades  
Did you have to leave me?  
I guess  
It had to happen  
And I wish you'd return  
You can't come back  
Being but a mist  
Lost memory I cherish  
You're the reason  
Of my very existence  
~*~  
Draco sighed. It wasn't the same. It would never be. Never.   
Missing the eyes that at first hated, but later loved.  
The lips, so soft, touching, claiming.  
He missed it all.   
But he wouldn't get it back.   
"Damn you, Lucius!"  
He yelled, and though back of the summer they first kissed, when their love had started. And ended. Ended, because of the sick hatred of Voldemort.  
The summer, where he had been happy for the first time in his life...  
~*~  
  
A/N: Oeoe, nice ne? Wrote this _after_ I wrote the first chapter... I felt like it needed a prologue. This is actually what happens after the story, but I liked it as a prologue.  
Conner: Stop babbeling, you're not making sense.  
Inge: Shut up. 


	2. I The Lake

Title: Hot summerdays  
  
Author: Inge  
  
Rating: Euhm. I guess pg-13 for... events between Draco and Harry. Tell me if I should change the rating, though.  
  
Parings: Draco/Harry (d'oh) and a little Hermione/Ron. Kawaii 'ne?  
  
Summary: D/H smut/slash I guess. Draco has a crush on Harry, Harry doesn't know what the hell happens to him when he dreams about Draco. When they meet at the lake on a hot summerday, only dressed in swimming shorts, who knows what's gonna happen? ^_^ *Evil smirk*   
  
Also including the old 'Lucius-hits-Draco'stuff, cause I just couldn't resist. Sorry Drako! ^_^  
  
A/N: This is my first HP fanfic, so be nice. Should I finish this? I love C&C, so pleeeez gimme feedback! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are (C) J.K. Rownling. Don't sue me, I'm already broke.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco sniggered. He just made Harry turn very, very red by just looking. And at the moment Granger and Weasley tried to make him tell what happened.   
  
He shook his head and concentrated on the Polyjuice Potion. They had to drink it in two weeks, when they got their partners, and he didn't want to turn in anyone permanentely.   
  
Snape appeared behind hem, and gave a slick smile.   
  
"Well done, Draco."   
  
He walked towards Harry, and gave him his most evil look.   
  
"You should follow Draco's example. _His_ potion looks like it's supposed to look, unlike yours."  
  
Harry stared back, and when Snape walked away he continued his conversation with Hermione and Ron.   
  
Draco added the last ingredient, and cleaned his table. When the bell rang, he had stuffed his kettle in the cabinet where their potions-in-making were stored, and quickly left the classroom.  
  
Harry didn't see him leave, nor did he pay attention to Hermione and Ron. They were all cleaning up, and it took Ron a little longer because he'd spilled his unicornhorns all over the floor. Snape came to take a look and got angry with Ron, who turned as red as his hair.   
Harry and Hermione where send away, and five mvinutes later Ron followed.   
  
"That... idiot! He gave me detention, I have to help him clean the potions closet."  
  
He cursed, and Harry and Hermione looked at him sympathetically.   
  
"So, you won't come to the library with me?" Hermione asked him, and smiled. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. But I'll meet you at dinner when I'm done."   
  
He hugged her, and Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione had been together for a few weeks, and they were a really cute couple.  
Suddenly Hermione turned to him, and asked:   
  
"Aren't you coming with me then?"   
  
Harry hesitated, but refused.  
  
"I'm going for a swim, it's way to hot to work now. I'll do my homework tonight."   
  
Hermione smiled. "Okay, then I'll see you tonight."  
  
She went off to the library, and Harry quickly went outside to find a quiet spot at the lake. It was really hot indeed, and there were a lot of other student swimming as well. He dropped his bag at a spot a little deserted from the others, and got rid of his robes. He didn't notice the pair of eyes spying on him at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco held his breath when Harry undressed. He had followed him at quiet as possible, and now he was hiding really close to him. He'd put his bag in the commin room when Potions was over, and when he got back downstairs Harry was about to go outside.   
And now he was untaking his robes quickly, showing his slender body. Draco sighed, and had to resist the urge to jump on Harry. Who now hurried in the cold lake, and he saw him shiver. He dived under, and gave Draco the perfect opportunity to sneak out of his hiding place and undress himself.   
He kept an eye on Harry, but he didn't notice the Slytherin boy at all. When Draco had taken his robes off, he sat down next to Harry't towels and watched the boy swim. It seemed like he was going to spend some more time in the water, so he had a few moments to think.  
  
~FLASHBACK TO DRACO'S HOLIDAYS~  
  
The moon rose and lit Draco's room with a silvery cold light that made him shiver a little. Every day he was at home, it was the same. He couldn't do anything right, everything he said or did made Lucius angry. Furious even.   
And this afternoon. when he'd tried to tell him he was... well, not straight, he immediately knew it'd been a big mistake.  
  
"Dad, no!"   
  
Lucius screamed at his son, emphasizing every word with a blow.  
  
"Do. Not. Call. Me. Dad! You will treat me as you're supposed to. As the man I am!"  
  
Draco tried to protect his face from the punches that kept coming, but it didn't stop. After what seemed forever, the hitting stopped. He carefully looked up at his father, who gave him a look of pure hate.  
  
"For you're not my son. Not any more."  
  
With those words, he left the room. Draco stood up, and immediately crunched in pain. He had a lot of bruises, and his ribs felt like they were bruised too. He moaned, and managed to get in his room. He locked the door and got in bed, crying silent tears.  
  
The next day, Lucius and Narcissa were gone. He didn't know where they went, but they were always away and came back every evening, both refusing to speak about where they had been.   
  
He stared out of the window, looking at the stars. Sighing, he grabbed the knife that was lying on his table, and looked at it. Shivering, he placed the blade on his bare wristand cut. The blood welled up immediately, and he looked at it. The pain had been gone a long time ago, every move and cut becoming a routine.   
And no one knew.   
  
He hid all his cuts under his robes, so no one noticed. They were never worried, they never asked. They didn't know who was lying underneath the sarcasm.   
  
It all made him cry again, and he sank down on the floor. After hours, when the sun sneaked her way into his room while the moon left him, he stood up shaking and washed the blood off the knife and his arm.   
  
When he'd replaced the knife in the kitchen he went upstairs to get his stuff. The letter from Hogwarts had arrived a while ago, and today he was leaving for school again. Feeling releaved that he wouldn't have to spend more time with his father, he got his stuff downstairs. Unlike a few moments ago his parent's hadn't been there, but now his dad was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Draco.  
  
"Come on boy, it's time to get to the platform."   
  
The whole journey, they hadn't spoken to each other, and Lucius had left him without a word of goodbye.  
  
~BACK TO NOW, AT THE LAKE~  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
He looked up from his thoughts and smiled when he saw Harry standing before him, looking both angrily and curious.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I decided to pay you a visit, maybe go for a swim myself. To tell you the truth, you look funny in a swimming pants."  
  
Satisfied he saw Harry turn red (again), and stood up.   
  
"Listen. I didn't come here to see you freak out. It's too hot for that."  
  
Harry still didn't know what Malfoy -Draco- was doing here, but in a funny way it didn't seem to matter. But he felt awkward anyway. He already had trouble keeping his secret dream from his friends, what if he'd spill something in frond of Draco?  
He ignored the sudden tingly feeling and sat down, satisfied when Draco did the same.   
  
"Okay, no freaking out. Then what?"  
  
Draco shrugged.   
  
"You tell me."  
  
Harry smiled, but the nice feeling went away when he saw the cuts on Draco's wrist.  
  
"What did you do?"   
  
He examined the boy further, and saw that he was covered in bruises and cuts that he normally wouldn't notice because the robes covered everything.  
When Draco saw what he was looking at, he blushed.   
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
He tried to turn away, but Harry grabbed his shoulders. Surprised by the sudden gesture, he petrified. For a moment, it seemed that Harry really cared about him. His skin was, compared to Draco's, cool from the water, and it made his own skin tingle.  
  
A pair of suddenly shy blue eyes met surprised green ones, and they stared at each other. The first one who spoke, was Harry.  
  
"We're gonna go inside, and you're going to tell me what happened to you."  
  
When Draco hesitated, Harry sighed.   
  
"Come on, I mean it. Let's go."   
  
But Draco stayed down.   
  
"I don't want to talk..." He continued staring at Harry, who had a slight smile on his lips. He lent forward, and their lips met. Surprised by Harry's gesture, Draco's eyes widened. For just a second. When he realised what was happening, he leaned in and deepened the kiss.  
After a few moments, they both pulled away, and Draco grinned.   
  
"You sure you want to go inside?"  
  
~*~  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Nothing really heavy yet, but should I continue? I'm planning to, but I want some enthusiastic fans you know. ^^ *grin* Just tell me what you think... - Inge 


	3. II Talking

Inge: *sigh*  
Conner: What?  
Inge: Out of inspiration. You're supposed to help me here! My story sucks till now..  
Readers: Nooo! Write more! (sorce: replies)  
Inge: *smirk* Okay I'll write..  
Conner: *satisfied smile*  
  
A/N: I don't own it, though I wish I did. Sue me. ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quickly they decided to stay outside. Well, decided... Harry just kissed Draco again, which smirk satisfied and leaned in once again. They stayed outside for a long time, which they spent kissing, talking, and very carefully exploring eachother. Litteraly.   
All of a sudden they realised it had to be time for dinner, and Harry jumped up.   
  
"We have to get inside, what if they miss us?"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"So what if they miss us? We've got better things to do than eat..." He smiled seductively but Harry refused.   
  
"I mean it. Come on."   
  
He pulled the blonde up, and they quickly got dressed. When they arrived in the great hall, everyone was getting inside to eat.   
  
"I guess we're just in time."   
  
Harry squeezed Draco's hand one last time, and they both left for their own table.  
When he got to Ron and Hermione, they both smiled.   
  
"How was the swimming?" Hermione asked him, and he grinned.   
  
"Kind of wet. But nice though."  
  
Ron laughed, and he told Harry about his detention with Snape.  
  
"He made me clean everything by hand, the idiot. But I was done quite quickly, so I went to the library to dod some... erm.. study."  
  
He turned as red as his hair, as did Hermione, and it made Harry laugh.  
  
"Sounds like you had a nice time..."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest, but then the food appeared on the table, and he decided it'd be best to just ignore that last remark.  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Ron were off to the library again. Harry didn't ask what they were going to do, instead he went to the lake again.  
It was still light, the sun wouldn't go down until several hours. Ignoring the nervous feeling in his chest, he walked to the same spot he'd spent the afternoon, to find Draco sitting there, staring at the deep water.   
Creeping up behind him, he put his arms around the Slytherin boy.   
  
"Boo!"  
  
Draco jumped, but smiled when he saw who was scaring him.  
  
"You'll pay for that!"   
  
He pulled away from Harry with an evil smile and slowly put his hand under Harry's robes, which made the boy shiver. Satisfied, he leaned over and placed his brow against Harry's.  
  
"How did you know I was going to be here?" He asked Harry, who shrugged.  
  
"I didn't. Well, I hoped. Just a good guess, I think."  
  
The two boys sat down together, Draco's hand resting in Harry's. They sat there looking over the lake for a while, when all of a sudden Harry gave his newly found boyfriend a concerned look.   
  
"Don't get mad okay, but I still want to know why you cut yourself."  
  
Draco bowed his head, and frowned. Tears welled up in his eyes, which made Harry even more concerned.  
  
"You can tell me, you know."  
  
"I know, it's just... I'm not sure where to start."  
  
"Start at the beginning."  
  
He smiled at that logical reply, suddenly wondering where the beginning exactely was...  
  
~MALFOY'S, 2 YRS AGO~  
  
"I'm sorry dad!"   
  
Draco doubled up when his fathers hand slapped his face, but wasn't able to avoid them.   
  
"Stupid boy!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy was furious. Draco had refused to come down, and he'd had to come to the boy's room to get him.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
  
Draco cried, but Lucius ignored him.  
  
"So you should be! All you had to do was obey me, and yet you refused!"  
  
The yelling went on, but Draco didn't hear it any more. All he felt was the pain in his chest, causing every gasp of breath to hurt. Finally, the punches stopped, and when he looked up his father was gone. With every attempt of getting up his chest hurt more, but he somehow managed to get in the bathroom. The face in the mirror stared back at him, the eyes filled with pain and hate.  
"I'll kill him one day..."  
  
~BACK TO THE LAKE AGAIN~  
  
He told Harry everything, about the punches, the abuse, and about the knife he'd always use when he got sick of it, when he wanted to escape for a second, and as he spoke, as he remembered everything again, he started to cry. He tried to wipe away his tears, but Harry grabbed his hand. "Let me..."  
  
When his hand touched Draco's face, they both shivered on the touch. They were both silent for a moment, then Harry spoke.  
  
"I never knew."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"No one knew, no one but my dad and me. You think I'd tell anyone?"  
  
"I'm glad you told me though."  
  
They embraced eachother, and again their lips met. Draco closed his eyes, and as they kissed, he came to rest finally. "This is how it should always be..." He thought, before he let his mind drift away.  
  
~*~  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Well, whaddaya think? Like it so far? Not much action yet, ne? Don't worry, Draco and harry will get more... involved in the next chapter.  
Conner: Pervert.  
Inge: Silence. It was your idea, remember?  
Conner: *shrug* 


	4. III Meetings

Inge: *sigh*  
Conner: What?  
Inge: Out of inspiration. You're supposed to help me here! My story sucks till now..  
Readers: Nooo! Write more! (sorce: replies)  
Inge: *smirk* Okay I'll write..  
Conner: *satisfied smile*  
  
A/N: I don't own it, though I wish I did. Sue me. ^_^  
  
//words// Indicate thoughts  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~UNKNOWN PLACE~  
  
The whole landscape was covered in darkness, with only the moon to bring a bit of light. Just enough to be able to distinct the few figures from the rest of the forest. There were only two men, one standing straigt, the other one on his knees, bowing for the other man.  
  
"You can stand up now, Lucius."  
  
The man stood up, and when the moonlight fell on his face you could recognize Lucius Malfoy's face. He smiled evilly, and looked at the other wizard standing before me.  
  
"Why have you called me forth, master?"  
  
The other wizard smiled too.  
  
"When I rose again, I asked my servants who'd been loyal to me all this time. And it appeared you have been faithful to me, so I asked you to do something for me."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Voldemort shook his head.  
  
"What do you think, Lucius, is what I want you to do? What I want most?"  
  
"Harry Potter..."  
  
"Harry Potter indeed. I want you to kill him, because I cannot. I cannot touch him, I'm not strong enough yet. But I cannot wait any longer."  
  
"But.. I won't be able to come close enough to him..."  
  
"Haven't you learned to not ignore my commands? Perhaps you need a lesson... Crucio!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy yelped in pain when the curse hit him. He cursed, but didn't cry. He just waited until it'd be over, and when it did he gasped for breath.  
  
"I'm sorry master. I will go to Hogwarts immediately."  
  
"So you shall."  
  
With those words Voldemort dissaperated, leaving Lucius Malfoy on his knees.  
  
~HOGWARTS~  
  
When he got back to the common room, he got in bed right away. All the others had been asleep already, Harry was the last one to get back. He'd spent a few hours at the lake, listening to Draco's stories, and was musing about a way to help him. He wanted to help the boy so much, but he didn't know how.   
When he opened his curtains around the bed, he almost screamed. Draco was lying there, the blankets covering everything from his toes to his neck. He smiled shyly.   
  
"I couldn't resist..."  
  
Harry grinned.   
  
"How did you get here? I saw you leaving for the Slytherin common room..."  
  
"I'm faster than you think sometimes..."  
  
"Yeah, obviously."  
  
They both laughed, but Harry put a finger on his lips to silence Draco.  
  
"Shh, what if the others wake up?"   
  
He krept next to Draco, and asked him: "Why are you here, anyway?"  
Draco shrugged.   
  
"I needed company."  
  
That was all he wanted to say, and Harry smiled. //How cute...// He thought, before putting his arms around the other boy. Who immediately did the same, pulling Harry closer until their noses touched. Quickly, Harry closed the curtains and kissed his boyfriend. //My boyfriend.// The kiss deepened, and Harry shivered when he felt the cool skin of Draco's hand under his pajamas. He felt the other boys lips form a slight smile, as if he was satisfied.   
He couldn't help but moan softly when the cold fingers krept their way into Harry's pants, tenderly feeling their way around.  
Harry decided to make Draco moan to, and he broke their kiss. He smiled when he saw Draco's dissapointed look, and moved his lips down the boy's neck, stroking the skin. They both moaned, and Harry worried for a minute that someone would hear them. He held his breath when he heard Ron mumble in his sleep, but Draco refused to let their attention slip.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they'll sleep."  
  
Two pairs of hands touching eachother, causing both boys to shiver yet again.  
  
They fell asleep together, but when the morning came and Harry woke Draco was gone. He found a note next to his cushion, saying: "I had to leave, in case anyone'd wake up before I was gone. See you the lake this afternoon? Draco." Harry smiled, and silently promised to be there.  
  
~*~  
To be continued  
  
A/N: More involvement indeed. Gotta leave something to the imagination, ne? LOL. Obviously, I like the word 'shiver'. Hehe.   
Conner: Just write more, will ya? I'm anxious to know how it'll go on..  
Inge: Who's the pervert now? ^_^ 


	5. IV Kidnapping?

Inge: And off we go again! Conner: *cheers* Readers: *curious* Inge: *sigh* [For a picture of Conner: check this!] A/N1: I got a reply which said I shouldn't write stuff like this because Draco wouldn't turn gay. Or something like that. Well, the summary obviously says that this story involves Harry/Draco shounen ai, so if you don't like it just click the 'back' button. A/N2: Thank you everyone who reviewed my story so far! They help me write more, so please don't stop! You can always give tips/suggestions for the rest of the story, ofcourse. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the real artist. This excuse for a fanfic is mine. I don't own anything but the plot. Sue me again ^_^ //..// still indicated thoughts.. _.._ emphasizes stuff **Chapter 4** ~SOMEWHERE~ Voldemort had called Lucius again, for a change of plans. A genious change of plans, if he did say so himself. "Yes, Master?" Lucius Malfoy looked at Voldemort, who smiled cruelly. "Lucius, welcome back. I called you because I have a better idea for Harry Potter. I don't want you to kill him." That gave Lucius a stunned look. "But..." "Do not but me, Lucius. Hear my plans first, then but. I don't want you to kill him, because we can make him do worse when we have control over him. If we can seize control over the boy, we can make him do many evil things. Do you see where I'm going, Lucius?" Lucius thought for a moment, but when it dawned on him he grinned. "Are you saying you want to make him a Death Eater?" Voldemort nodded. "And you are going to bring him to me so we can do so." Voldemort explained his plan to Lucius, and after hours they parted. Voldemort just left, and Lucius went to Hogwarts. ~HOGWARTS~ His relationship with Draco caused a lot of stunned faces and arguments between Harry and his friends, but that wasn't unexpected. In the month that followed after Draco and Harry's confession, everyone slowly got used to the fact that those two, enemies since the beginning, were now _dating_. Which was 'Really, really scary!' to quote Hermione. Draco and Harry were sitting in the library together, trying to study but in reality just talking about all sorts of stuff, musing and accidentely some kissing. Okay, pretty much kissing. It didn't matter though, their homework was almost finished anyway. Harry softly touched Draco's hand, suddenly looking serious. "What would dying be like?" That remark gave him a stunned look from the blonde, and when Draco asked why he wanted to know he shrugged. "Just wondering, don't you?" "Sometimes.. But man, you wonder about depressing things..." "I know." "..." They stopped talking again, and while Draco stroked his friend's hand he looked in his eyes. "Why _were_ you wondering about that anyway?" "I don't know.. Just came to my mind. Forget it, okay? It's almost time for dinner anyway, let's get to the Great Hall." Harry put the books back on the shelves and grabbed his wand, and Draco followed his example. They hurried to the Great Hall, where it appeared to be later than they'd thought because most of the students were sitting at the table already. They went to their seperated tables with a last glance, and while Draco joined Crabbe and Goyle Harry sat next to Ron. "Hey Harry, been studying again?" He said with a wink. When Harry turned red, Hermione grinned. "Don't worry, you weren't the only one who was _studying_." remarked Fred, which gave Harmione and Ron at their turn a reason to blush. Dinner appeared on the table, and unknown of the person who had just arrived at Hogwarts they started to eat. ~HOGWARTS FORBIDDEN FOREST~ Lucius Malfoy hid himself in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. He found it rather low, to be hiding from everyone, but he did it nevertheless because Voldemort requested it. He knew Harry was going to pay a visit to that Hagrid soon enough, so it was worth the waiting. He would be having the honour to not just kill the Boy Who Lived, but taking him to Voldemort so that he could join them... But after hours, when Harry appeared, Lucius Malfoy was shocked. The boy wasn't alone, but was accompanied but no one less than his own son, Draco. And, even more shocking was the fact that they were holding hands. Lucius held his breath when Harry and Draco stood still, and his eyes widened when the two boys moved into the Forbidden Forest instead of paying a visit to Hagrid. They moved quickly, and when they were far enough Lucius carefully followed them. After about fifteen minutes they arrived at an open spot, where the boys sat down. //This is going to be the perfect opportunity// he thought to himself, and sat right behind the two now... kissing boys. They talked to soft for Lucius to hear something, but it was obvious that they didn't hate eachother any more. ~ "Are you sure it's a smart idea to stay here? I mean.. We're like in the middle of the Forbidden Forest!" Harry nervously looked around him, then met a pair of eyes that were looking at him curiously, with the vague hint of a smile. "Don't worry about it, I'll protect you. We're not here to worry, you know." Draco embraced Harry, and they got lost in a passionate kiss. After moments had passed, they suddeny heard a cracking noise behind them. Harry held his breath, as did Draco, but when another noise came from the same direction Draco stood up. When Harry tried to stop him, he shook his head. "I'll just check it out, don't worry." He slowly moved to the spot where the sounds had come from, and just before he bend forward to check the bushes he heard a familiar voice casting a spell. "Paralitis!" When the silver beam hit Draco, he fell backwards and found himself not beeing able to move. In shock, he watched his father appear from the spot where he'd sat all that time. He wanted to warn Harry. but because he was Paralised he couldn't. When Harry heard Lucius cast the spell, he immediately ran to Draco but found himself facing Lucius, with his wand pointed at Harry. "Hello, Harry. So we meet again." The man stepped forward over his son, not paying any attention to the Paralised boy any more. "What did you do?What do you _want_?" "Now Harry, aren't you happy to see me again? IMPERIO!" Obviously, Lucius Malfoy wasn't aware that Harry was able to resist the curse, so when he intended to force the boy to answer but didn't get a reaction he was stunned. He moved his wand and lifted the curse. "So, you can resist the Imperius Curse. Never mind that. I'm sure there are other ways to make you obey. CRUCIO!" Before Harry could react, he felt a blinding pain hit him. When it finally went away he sank to his knees, unable to get up. Lucius Malfoy grinned, and got the Portkey he had in the pocket of his robes. It was almost time, and without looking away from Harry he grabbed his son and layed next to the spot Harry was sitting. It would be dumb to leave the boy here, so he would just take him. He put his sons hand on the Portkey, and Harry did the same when Lucius pointed his wand at him. They were transported to a cold, dark place, with nothing but a few trees, that neither Harry not Draco recognized. But they did recognize the man that was waiting for them. Harry stood up quickly, with only a little trace of the pain that had seared through him a moment ago. Draco, still Paralized, could only watch when Voldemort approached Harry and tied him to a tree with ropes that came from his wand. Harry struggled, but didn't manage to get away because the ropes were to tight. Lucius unparalized his son, but held him tightly when he tried to get to Harry. "Don't worry son, you're next. Harry goes first." "Harry goes first? With what? Father, let me go!" Draco yelled, but his father only smiled. "Harry becomes a Death Eater first, silly boy. You just have to wait your turn." Draco fell silent, not knowing what to say or do. His Harry, a Death Eater? For himself, he didn't care. But he had to safe Harry! Af if he had been waiting for a specific moment, Voldemort walked towards Harry and pulled the boy's arm to him. Draco shut his eyes when he realised he couldn't do anything, held back by his father to firmly to get away. Tears welled up in his eyes, when he heard Harry scream. ~To be continued~ A/N: I couldn't find a way to finish the chapter, but this'll have to do. Damn, I'm so not happy about this chapter! It sucks.. Perhaps the next chapter'll be better. Keep ur fingers crossed and review! 


End file.
